


blind kisses

by peterpanlin



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, aaa cutiess, daehwi is a freaking fairy, daniel the horse?!?, side ongniel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterpanlin/pseuds/peterpanlin
Summary: "Park Jihoon! It's been a while.""Where am I- who are you?""It's me, Lai Guanlin from childhood..?""Lai Guanlin, is that really you?""Yes, how did you not notice? I'm standing right in front of you. Did I really change that much?""No, I..I'm sorry, I've lost my vision.."started july 1st to ---





	1. jihoon 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stranger (n)
> 
> /streyn-jer/
> 
> an outsider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (name + number = pov + chapter)

   "Mother! Mother!"

I began tossing and turning in my sleep, calling on my loving mother, the queen of the White Kingdom.

   "Sir, the queen is out with the king, greeting the citizens. They told me to watch over you. Are you alright, your highness?"

   I knew right away whose voice it was that woke me from my nightmare. It was Bae Jinyoung, my most beloved servant, who always served me so well. I was glad he was here to "babysit" me. If it were anyone else I would've kept whining for my mother to come back.

   "Thank you, Jinyoung." I hugged my knees in bed. I felt like I was still asleep since I'm blind and  old memories of my mother and father still danced throughout my head. "I had a nightmare."

   "What was the worst thing you could've seen? Only things from your childhood." Jinyoung commented.

   I felt offended. Just because I am blind does not mean I don't have the ability to think and see visions in my mind.

   I groaned, "Well it was nothing like my wonderful childhood. There were beasts..and witches..and hideous creatures! Creatures so big they could eat you whole!"

   I heard Jinyoung let out a gasp. Since I couldn't see him I wasn't able to decipher whether he was being sarcastic or not, but I let it go. Even if it wasn't important to him, it still mattered to me.

   "I'm going downstairs to make you breakfast. You can walk downstairs alone, right?" Jinyoung didn't know that I always walk downstairs by myself.

   "Yes. I always do. I memorized the entire castle perimiter and almost the entire castle interior. I can handle walking down the stairs by myself," I replied.

   "Alright then. I'll be waiting for you. Your toothbrush is ready and so is your outfit in case you'd like to leave the house for whatever reason.."

   Jinyoung went on and on about where all my things were in case I needed them and what my schedule is if I had nothing to do that day. It was the same as usual. Same old summer day with nothing to do. During the school year students are all so anxious to get out of school, but when summer comes around they have nothing to do. Not for me though. School usually never ends since I'm blind and the prince of an entire kingdom. I have to learn how to navigate the town, how to stay alert and away from the dangers of the kingdom, and to never cross the border. Except for this month. My teachers are all off this month since they need a break. Every year they get July off, but when August comes around, schoolwork begins to pile in again.

   I went downstairs to eat my breakfast. I recognized the smell of the drink he made for me. Jinyoung had prepared for me a simple signature strawberry banana smoothie of his and I sipped it up quickly, savoring every sip.

   "Thank you, Jinyoung."

   "The pleasure was all mine," Jinyoung said in an elated voice. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

   I could hear Jinyoung smile in the way he spoke.

   "I always enjoy your smoothies! Especially this strawberry banana one," I grinned.

   It's been a while since I've seen myself. I only remember myself as the cute seven-year-old I saw in the mirror as a child. Now I'm nineteen. If only I could see myself now..According to Mother, I get many compliments for my distinct and handsome face. Lots of them would call me "dongan" which means "baby-faced" or "ageless". I liked the sound of my nickname. "Prince Dongan".

   After drinking the smoothie I decided to take a walk around the castle a few times but as I walked, I smelled an unusual yet beautiful smell. They smelled like flowers..maybe it was a garden. I followed the smell even though my teachers told me not to let my curiousity get the best of me when it came to walking outside of the castle. I followed the smell anyway and I stumbled into plants which were very tall and soft. I wasn't sure what they were but they made me sneeze a lot. I continued to explore the garden and smell all of the flowers until I got lost and couldn't find my way out.

   "Hey! You!" someone yelled.

   I wasn't sure if they were speaking to me but it seemed as if they were. The voice was a bit familiar. It was very deep, but the tone was similar.

   "M- me?" I froze and decided that it would be a bad idea to follow the voice.

   "Park Jihoon?!"

   _Who the hell is this guy?_

 

**stranger (n)**

**/streyn-jer/**

**an outsider**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, hello~  
> this is my first official and plot-filled fanfiction !! welcome !!  
> i've tried many times before to make bts, pentagon, an seventeen fics but i just got into wanna one and im in love with panwink uwu so i decided to use the boys for this plot i thought of a year ago ^^ i hope you all enjoy and give this story lots of love and support :3


	2. guanlin 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> friend (n):
> 
> /frend/
> 
> a person attached to another by feelings of affection or personal regard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (name + number = pov + chapter)

   "..but Father!"

   The king of the black kingdom slammed his hands on the enourmous table in the dining hall.

   "Didn't I tell you not to say that word to me? Go to your room, young man!"

   "Father I-"

   "Go. To. Your. Room. And that's final! Before I sell your horse!"

   "Not Daniel! I'm sorry, Papa!"

    Tears began to form in my eyes. Earlier today I had gotten into trouble with my father for almost crossing the border between the two kingdoms. I was just so curious of what the white kingdom looked like. I remember living there as a child and moving away from there twelve years ago. 

   When I was at the border, I saw my old childhood friend. Park Jihoon.

   _(Earlier that day...)_

   I was so sick of listening to my father talk about women to his rich friends. I went up to my room and started to get bored. I looked out of my window and far away from the castle, I saw the border. The beautiful, flourishing garden with it's gorgeously scented flowers. But something else caught my eye. I squinted my eyes a bit and I saw somone wandering around the garden, smelling the flowers. I was immediately tempted to go out and see who it was, but I looked closer and noticed that it was someone from the white kingdom. I was now even more interested in going to the border. I jumped out of my window in a pinch and ran to the border. When I got closer to the garden I hid and examined the boy exploring the garden.

   "Hey, you!" I yelled for the boy.

   "M- me?" he turned to me with a confused look.

   He was very handsome and he looked familiar to me. Almost like..

   "Park Jihoon?!" I yelled at the boy. He looked around, frightened.

   "Huh? Uhm..yes..that's my name.." He stuttered a little bit in his sentence. It sounded cute.

   "Park Jihoon! It's been a while," I grinned. I walked over to the alerted boy and shook his hand.

   "Where am I- who are you?" he pulled his hand away from mine.

   "It's me, Lai Guanlin from childhood..?" I gave off a smirk and I lifted a single eyebrow.

   "Lai Guanlin, is that really you?"

   "Yes, how did you not notice? I'm standing right in front of you. Did I really change that much?" 

   I began to wonder, _how does he not recognize me?_  My facial features haven't changed too much over these few years. Maybe he just needs to be reminded. After all, I wasn't able to say goodbye to him the day I left.

   "No, I..I'm sorry, I've lost my vision.."

   A huge gasp escaped from my lips.

   "How..how?"

   "Mother said it was a medical condition, but I believe it was something more.."

   "Well how did you know that I'm standing here?" Jihoon was facing me at that moment.

   "I heard your voice from this way so I turned here.."

   "What do you think happened?" I sat down on the dirt and decided to engage in conversation with him. It had been such a long time since we spoke.

   "I'm not sure, but it definitely wasn't anything natural. I remember seeing a beautiful woman before I lost my vision.."

   "Maybe it was just your mother-"

   "No," he interrupted, "it was someone else. Her voice was..different.."

   Jihoon was still standing at this point so I grabbed his hand and tugged him down. He sat beside me.

   "How so?"

   "It was..seductive..and..just..I don't remember. It just wasn't a familiar voice.."

   Hearing those words coming out of Jihoon's mouth just sounded unnatural. It sounded like..prophecy. It seemed as if he had had a vision rather than him actually living out the situation.

   We kept talking on and on about what the cause of his condition might've been until my father began to wave goodbye to his friends and they rode off into their carriages far, far away from the castle.

   "I- I have to go..get back safely," I spoke in a rushed tone and began running away slowly.

   "Okay..well..wait!"

   I turned around and made sure he knew I was there.

   "Yes?"

   "Can we meet here everyday..?"

   The boy had a hopeful look in his blind eyes.

   Jihoon's eyes were beautiful and grey. They were so soft and innocent..I envyed them very much. He was too perfect.

   "Sure. Meet me here at the same time. I have to go now! Bye!"

   "Goodbye, Lai Guanlin!"

   I ran quickly to the castle and looked for a secret way in, but there were none. A little while later, my father found me at the gate and dragged me into the castle by my ear.

    "Ouch..Father!"

   "Bed! Get to bed!"

    _(Present...)_

   I just hope he doesn't sell Daniel. Ever since Mother left us..Daniel has been my only friend. I'm glad I was able to see Jihoon. Now I have more than one friend.

 

   **friend (n):**

      **/frend/**

       **a person attached to another by feelings of affection or personal regard.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, hello~  
> this is my first official and plot-filled fanfiction !! welcome !!  
> i've tried many times before to make bts, pentagon, an seventeen fics but i just got into wanna one and im in love with panwink uwu so i decided to use the boys for this plot i thought of a year ago ^^ i hope you all enjoy and give this story lots of love and support :3


	3. jihoon 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rush (n)
> 
> /rəSH/
> 
> a sudden intense feeling

   I heard Guanlin's quick footsteps as he ran away back to his castle, far away from the border. Since he left I thought it would probably be a good idea to try and find my way back. After all, Mother and Father were probably worried sick about me by now.

   I began walking in the opposite direction Guanlin ran in hopes of finding my parents or the castle or someone from the kingdom.

   I remembered Guanlin mentioning that it was late out so I started running and running and running until I heard familiar voices.

   "Jihoon! Jihoon! Oh dear, oh dear..you don't think he ran away from us, _____?"

   Mother.

   "Of course not, sweetheart, we'll find him. I sent out our best guards and I'm sure they'll.."

   And Father.

   They were searching for me, hoping that I had not gone away or god forbid I was kidnapped.

   "I'm here, Mother and Father!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, hoping they'd heard and seen me.

   I heard them running to me, they're footsteps gradually getting louder each second. Each step. Each time they felt the blood pump through their veins.

   "Jihoon, oh for heaven's sake, are you alright? Where did you go? What happened?" Mother began to ask me many, many questions about where I had gone and what I was doing.

   "I um.." I began to think about what I was going to tell my parents. I couldn't lie to them. I hadn't done that in so many years. I couldn't tell them where I was either. They probably felt iffy about the border just as everyone does so I had to make a choice. I decided to..

   "I got lost!"

   ..lie.

   "I wanted to go for a walk but I got lost, I swear! Nothing happened I just had no idea where I was and I was looking and listening for you and no one was there! Oh, Mama and Papa, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have even left the castle without-"

   "Woah, woah there. Slow down, buddy! You sound like a ticking time bomb that's about to explode!" My father butted in.

   But he was right. I realized how fast I was talking. It was a habit of mine when I lied or did something wrong and couldn't admit it. My face completely went pink (I knew this because I felt my face get warmer from the inside).

   "Listen, bud. We know something is up and if you can't tell us, that's okay. You're getting older now and we understand that it's getting harder for you to want to talk to us and be around us, so-"

   "That's not it! I'm already a grown man! Plus, I am telling the truth, I promise!"

   That was when I crossed the line. Lying had never felt so easy for me before. I thought it would've ended at the first lie, but if I want to save myself I shall continue, and continue I did. I continued to lie and lie until they finally gave up on questioning and speaking to me, a now stubborn and "hormone-filled" nineteen-year-old.

   After the small quarrel, we entered back into the kingdom and I went up the long stairway to the second floor of the castle (there are many floors) which held my bedroom.

   I walked into the room and plopped onto the bed, tired as hell. I even ignored the calls of my mother and father to have dinner because I was too lazy to walk back downstairs and the fact that my stomach has been feeling a bit more chubby lately, I already felt full.

   I started rubbing my hands on my tummy, feeling around for any signs of "thinness" and I felt none. All I felt was my small bellybutton and 2 lines which carried a small pocket of food. I learned a while ago that it was called a "v-line" but now I just call it my pouch since I imagine this is what a kangaroo feels like when carrying it's child.

   I fell asleep, trying to remember what kangaroos looked like as I felt around on my old stuffed kangaroo. I put my hand into the pocket of the doll and pulled it closer to me as I fell asleep.

   I woke up feeling like I had lost a few pounds (probably from running and not eating) and I got out of bed quickly, remembering that I was supposed to visit Panlin again today.

  I brushed my teeth as fast as I could and I ate all of the food I could before I looked suspicious.

    _Oh, I hope Gwamin didn't forget!_ I thought to myself.  _Wait a minute..Gwamin? Panlin? Gaylin?_ I completely forgot his name! How could I ever forget..it was..

   "Guanlin! You didn't forget!"

   "Of course I didn't. How stupid would I be to forget a meeting with someone so..important..!"

   It felt as though he had been exaggerating when he called me important but I just let it go and pretended like he actually meant it.

   Each day we continued to meet like this and every time I heard his voice I couldn't help but smile...and every day I was able to make it back home safely. Except for one day when someone I loved couldn't make it home safely.

   As I walked out of the house, as usual, to visit Guanlin a week or so after this routine started, my mother called me back into the house.

   "Jihoon! Come back here please! Your father! He's fainted and he won't wake up! Oh, please, Jihoon! Get help!"

   Mother sounded so distressed as she yelled for me. I had that feeling once again. The same rush my parents felt when looking for me a while back. The same rush I feel when Guanlin greets me at the garden. I ran to the middle of the kingdom and screamed at the top of my lungs, "Someone help! Quick! The King has fainted! Hurry! Come to the castle as quickly as possible!"

   As I yelled this, I guessed that there was no one there to help in the castle. In any case, I heard tons of people running to my father's rescue, and straight to the castle they went. I followed along, running as quickly as possible.

   After they took him away, Mother told me in a sobbing voice that I should go to my room and pray for him or rest.

   "He'll be alright." Jinyoung said to me. He was keeping me company after a few days of not visiting Guanlin.

  "Are you sure?"

   "I'm hopeful."

   There was silence after Jinyoung's statement. The silence was soon interrupted by my mother slamming my bedroom door wide open.

   "Jihoon, we must speak. I have to tell you the truth now, before it's too late."

 

**rush (n)**

     **/rəSH/**

**a sudden intense feeling**


	4. jihoon 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> start
> 
> /stahrt/
> 
> the beginning of a journey

   "What..what? What are you talking about?" I questioned her calmness. It looked fake.

   "Jinyoung, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Mother commanded.

   "Yes, ma'am." he left the room and shut the door.

   "What's going on, Mother?"

   "Your father..he's dying..you know that I can't rule since I'm a female."

   "What?!" I said in disbelief of my father's death and my mother's reasoning. "You cannot be serious."

   "And in my condition, I am not fit for ruling an entire kingdom." I now understood what she meant. Since she's pregnant she isn't able to rule. How does she expect me to rule though?!

   "I'm blind, Mother. Isn't this asking a bit too much of me?"

   "We don't have anyone else to pass the throne down to but you so now I must tell you what has truly happened to your sight."

    _What the..what the hell?_  My mother began to sound more insane by each word. I gave her a confused look on my face and she let out a sigh.

   "The truth is you never had a medical condition."

   _I knew it!_

   "Then what could it be, Mother?"

   "It's a long story but I'll tell you as quickly as possible. You know.."

   She grew silent and scoffed before starting the story.

   "Mother-"

   "My sister, your aunt, was in love with your father. He was also very much in love with her. As soon as he met me though, he fell in love with me immediately. Your aunt was jealous and she didn't come to the wedding since she was busy studying black magic in the underground realm. When she finally thought of a plan to get back at me she decided to attack you by making you blind. I'm sorry for not telling you earlier."

   The underground realm? Black magic? What the..wait. So that was..

   "The lady I saw before I went blind! That was her! She looked so beautiful and young, how could that have been her?"

   "She told me after she cursed you and you fainted right after it happened."

   That explains so much.

   "Well how will that help me get my sight back?"

   "I was about to get to that. You must go to the underground realm and find her."

   "The what?!"

   "The underground realm. It's the place where you can meet magical beasts and horrifying creatures or all sorts."

   "Well, how do I get there..?" everything eventually began to feel so unreal to me.

   "It's located somewhere within the black kingdom so you'll just have to figure out how to find it. Not many people in the white kingdom know it's whereabouts but I'm sure-"

   "Guanlin might!" I blurted out.  _Shit!_  I just made a huge mistake.

   "Who is Guanlin-"

   "No one, Mother. Just a friend I've been seeing.."

   "I'm guessing he's from the black kingdom..?"

   Everything went silent until I decided to speak up.

   "Yes, Mother. He is. And he's my old childhood friend. I've been visiting him at the border almost every day and I'm sure he'd be willing to help me."

   My mother let out another sigh of realization and disappointment.

   "Fine..but be careful with him. He might be no good."

   "He is good and I know he'll be willing to help. Speaking of which, he might be at the border now! I just need to-"

   "Be safe."

   "Huh..?"

   "Just..be safe..alright..? That is all I ask of you."

   "Yes, Mother. Of course I will."

   "Then go. Go save us."

   I payed careful attention to each word she said. After listening, I ran to her and held her tight.

   "I love you, Mother, and I promise, oh, I promise I will come back here ready for my coronation and ready to hold you once again."

   The words rolled off my tongue like sweet poetry.

   "You must go now. I love you, too, my son."

   "Goodbye, Mother..!" I held my breath and I let go of my mother. I turned around and ran out of my room, down the stairs, and outside to the border. I began to wonder why Mother couldn't just lead me there, but she's pregnant and I shouldn't expect so much of her in that condition.

   "Where have you been..?"

   "You're here..oh..my father isn't well and I need your help.." I continued to speak by explaining everything my mother told me, word for word until I ran out of breath.

   "So you're telling me you were actually cursed and now we have to somehow kill the witch that cursed you..?"

   "Exactly."

   "Because it isn't that easy."

   His words sounded a bit alarming.

   "You do realize that there are demons, beasts, and all sorts of horrifying creatures there in the underground realm. And we can only stay there for a limited amount of time otherwise we'll be trapped there forever."

   "Really..?" I began to tremble. What he said frightened me and I already felt exhausted.

   "Yes. I read on it in my castle's study a few times. Apparently two days here is one day in their world and according to the books, we'd only have one week there which is equivalent to two weeks here."

   "So we technically have two weeks in total?"

   "Yes, each day there feels longer too."

   "Would you be able to take me there..? Please?"

   "I..Yes.."

   "What about your father and mother..?"

   "My father doesn't care for me. I'm sure he wouldn't mind me being away for a little while."

   I suddenly remembered that he doesn't have a mother anymore. Oh crap..hopefully I didn't trigger anything..

   "I'm sorry."

   "It's fine. We should be leaving now, though. It's July 26th, right..?"

   "Yes. It is." I wondered what he was thinking.

   "Perfect, an even day. It is a second day there now. We must leave quickly. But first I must get Daniel!"

   "Who is Daniel?"

   "My horse!"

   Guanlin left me there to get his horse and brought him back to the garden. He picked me up like a bride and sat me down on the horse. I was a bit flustered but realized that he'd be doing this a lot throughout the journey because of my blindness. Guanlin's horse lead us to wherever the portal. Finally, we made it to the entrance. It was hidden somewhere in some sort of forest.

   "Here we are, Jihoon."

   "Okay..well..what now..?" I asked. I could practically feel all the adrenaline pumping through my veins.

   "I'll go in with the horse just to make sure things are alright. Call on me and if there is no response, that means I am in the portal."

   Guanlin sounded like an expert on everything he said. He sounded so intelligent.

   "Okay.." I waited a few seconds as his hand turned and he walked away. "Guanlin..?" There was no response. He was already in the underground realm. Now, it's my turn.

   I walked in slowly, just a scared, anxious nineteen-year-old. The portal then continued to suck me in and I was transported into a new world.

   I could tell that I was not on earth anymore when I was there. The atmosphere was completely different.

   "What took you so long, Jihoon?"

   "What? I stepped in right after you and Daniel..?"

   "I've been waiting here for almost half an hour."

   Wow..he wasn't lying when he said time is much slower here.

   "Well the time difference is obvious now." Guanlin continued.

   "Now time to find that witch."

 

**start**

**/stahrt/**

**the beginning of a journey**


	5. guanlin 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> selcouth
> 
> /sel-kooth/
> 
> unfamiliar, rare, strange, and yet marvelous

****

   "Now time to find that witch." Jihoon said confidently.

   I hopped off of Daniel so I could help Jihoon on. I grabbed his waist and..

   "Ah..you have to stop it. Maybe warn me before grabbing me like that..?"

   "Sorry."

   "It's alright."

   I picked him up just as I had earlier and helped him onto Daniel's back. I followed by also getting onto Daniel.

   "Alright, Daniel. Let's move forward. Slowly and steadily, now.." I continued to encourage the horse.

   "Do you know where we're supposed to be going..?" Jihoon said, slightly less confidently this time.

   "We'll be fine. Look, I see something up ahead."

   "I can't really look, Guanlin." Jihoon told me in a way which could also mean, "Are you freaking shitting me?! We came here to get my sight back, I obviously can't see it, dumbass!"

   I realized what I had said wrong and apoligized.

   "It's fine, Guanlin. I know you didn't mean any harm. We're wasting time, though. Let's move forward, Daniel." he spoke to Daniel as if he was his master or something. Daniel couldn't have listened to him. He only listens to..

   "Good boy." Jihoon smiled as the horse began to move forward.

   ..me! Daniel has never obeyed anyone else in my entire life except for me as far as I know and now he is obeying a complete stranger. I'm not overreacting, I'm just looking out for him!

   We finally made it to the place I had seen. A giant town or facility of some sort. It probably housed many tiny people or something because the homes were very tiny.

   "Okay, Daniel. We'll stop here." I said as I hopped off of Daniel once again and helped Jihoon off as well.

   "What? What do you see..?"

   "A town of tiny somethings. Or someones."

   "Who goes there?!" A small, alarmed voice sounded.

   I looked down and to my suprise I saw a tiny fairy.

   "It's alright, we come in peace. My name is Guanlin and this is Jihoon and Daniel. We are here to regain my friend's sight. He is cursed."

   "My name is Daehwi. I'd be glad to help. So your friend Jihoon. He's blind..?"

   "Yes."

   "Great! We just came up with a serum for our fellow citizens and we needed a test subject! He'll work fine, thanks-"

   "Uhm..test subject?!" Jihoon said in a super worried tone.

   "Yes! We're 99% sure it'll work. There's nothing to be worried about."

   "Guanlin, should I..?"

   "Umm..well..what if it doesn't work, Daehwi? What will happen to Jihoon?"

   "Nothing. Literally nothing will happen. Every other test subject we've tried a serum on has left completely safe whether it worked or not!"

   "Okay..I'll do it..!" Jihoon exclaimed proudly.

   "Lemme go grab it then." Daehwi went into a little lab looking room and came out with a small beaker filled with a green liquid. The beaker looked to be about the size of my ear. I hoped that Jihoon wouldn't accidentally swallow it.

   Daehwi handed Jihoon the serum and Jihoon gulped hard before drinking it. He then drank it in one gulp and he closed his eyes.

   "Did it work?" I asked.

   Jihoon opened his eyes and turned to me.

   "Yes."

   Jihoon ran to me, picked me up and spun me around in circles saying, "Beautiful! You're so beautiful! This place is so beautiful! Life is beautiful!"

   I was so happy to see him this way. He said I was beautiful, but I was just excited for him to see himself. He looked so pretty when he smiled. He had such gorgeous lips and eyes. I want to kiss him so badly but things are just happening too quickly and I don't want to ruin anything.

   He put me down and pulled my head closer to his. He pushed his nose close to mine until both of ours were touching tips. He smiled and hugged me again.

   God dammit. He's making me fall in love with him. This should be a crime..

   Daehwi smiled, "But there's a tiny catch..heh heh.." he seemed nervous as he spoke.

   "I'm sure it won't be too bad." Jihoon said happily, "Shoot."

   "Well..that serum was made with white magic so it won't work anywhere outside of this realm..sorry.."

   Jihoon's smile quickly changed. I could see all of the colors drain from his pink face. It seemed as though when he became sad, the entire atmosphere changed. Everything else just looked darker and not as happy as it did when he smiled. All of our surroundings just went black and white.

   "Wh..what..? You can't be serious..?" Jihoon asked.

   "I'm very sorry. It's just a very uncommonly practiced magic type since it isn't as powerful as black magic."

   "Why is it uncommon?" I asked, hoping for a good reason.

   "There are thousands of us fairies, but many people don't like us here in Ater. All of us faries come from the same mother, Luci. She dwelled in Albus with the angels and gods and many other fairies. One time she decided to try and be more powerful than the gods and so they casted her down here in Ater. The rest of the fairies were left unharmed and stayed in Albus."

   Wow. Another long-ass story.

   "What's Albus and Ater..?" Jihoon said curiously.

   "Ater is where you are now. Humans refer to this place as "The Underground Realm", or sometimes "Hell". Albus is what you people call "Heaven"."

   "Oh..weird..but what is earth called here?"

   "It's commonly known as "Canus" or "The Overworld Realm"."

   "I get it now. White magic is usually used in Albus and black magic in Ater." I joined in the conversation.

   "Exactly." Daehwi confirmed.

   "Alright. If it only works here we still have a long way to go." I added.

   I hopped onto the horse and Jihoon got on after me.

   "If you need anything, just say my name!" Daehwi mentioned.

   "Will do. Now let's move, Daniel!"

 

**s** **elcouth**

**/sel-kooth/**

**unfamiliar, rare, strange, and yet marvelous**


	6. jihoon 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basorexia
> 
> /ba-so-rehk-si-uh/ 
> 
> the overwhelming desire to kiss

   Daniel began moving again as I began familiarizing myself with the surroundings. Everything here was so pretty (including Guanlin). It was nice to be able to see again, but disappointing that the serum would be ineffective in Canus.

   As we rode on, Guanlin kept looking at me and quickly looked away. It was a strange sight.

   "Are you okay, Guanlin?"

   "Um, yeah..!" he exclaimed strangely.

   "Okay.."

   Things got awkward quickly. There was a long silence until we reached our first issue: a lake.

   "It can't be  _too_ deep. Can it?"

   I raised my shoulders saying, "I don't know."

   "Well..ah.." Guanlin started looking around. "A boat!"

   "There's a boat?"

   "Right over there." he pointed to a wooden boat.

   "That's weird..what a coincidence.." I paused. "..but what about Daniel?"

   "He can probably walk through it. It looks shallow and it's a small lake."

   Guanlin got off of Daniel and I followed after him. We sprinted to the small boat and got in.

   "You follow us, okay Daniel?"

   The horse responded to Guanlin by neighing. We started to row the boat into the lake and my arms eventually got tired so Guanlin rowed the rest of the way. I turned around to check on how Daniel was doing, but he wasn't there. Before I could tell Guanlin, we made it to the other side.

   "Um..Guanlin..Daniel disappeared..!"

   "What?!" his entire face went pale. "Daniel! Where are you, buddy?! Come on, don't play games with me, bud!"

   Suddenly, out of nowhere, a tall, handsome man crawled out of the water (all he had with him was a saddle..).

   "Huh?! Who are you?! What did you do to Daniel?!" Guanlin shouted.

   "What..? What do you mean..? I am Dan..iel.." the man slowed down in his speech. "Wha..what happened?! Why do I look like you..? Why am I suddenly human..?!"

   "Daniel..is that you..? No way.." Guanlin seemed stressed.  _Very_  stressed.

   "Master. What has happened to me?" the man crawled up to Guanlin and held onto his legs.

   "Get off of me! You're naked!" Guanlin yelled.

   "Quiet down, Guanlin!" I whispered loudly.

   "I can't help it! My Daniel has turned human!"

   "Daehwi!" I called upon the fairy and he appeared in front of my eyes.

   "How may I be of service to..oh.." he saw the naked man who claimed to be Daniel. "I'll be back with clothing." A few minutes passed and Daehwi was back with a black, button-up shirt. "Here. You'll need it." he said to  _"Daniel"_. He flew away again and brought back boxers and black pants for the man. "I found them on a skeleton a while back." I gagged.

   "How do I.."

   "I'll do it." Guanlin said with a face which was now slightly tinted pink. He started dressing the man up like a baby.

   "Thank you.." he said quietly. "I really am Daniel, though."

   "Fine," Guanlin began, "I guess I have no choice but to believe you then."

   "Thank you, Daehwi." I grinned at the fairy.

   "No prob! I'm here _aaaaaall_  week!" he exclaimed cutely and flew away.

   "Well. Now what?" Guanlin asked as he turned to me.

   "I guess we should help..uh..Daniel..walk first."

   Guanlin and I went over to him and picked him up, each of his arms on our shoulders.

   "Thanks a lot, but will you at least let me do it myself later..?"

   "You can't even change yourself, bud, I think it'll take a while for you to learn how to walk." Guanlin chuckled.

   We continued our journey by walking on and on until our legs grew way too tired. We sat down on the dirt and leaned up on a tree. I pulled up my shirt and looked at my tummy and it appeared to be slightly less chubby. I was proud. Guanlin spotted me looking at my belly and giggled. I blushed a little before calling him out.

   "H- hey..! Why are you staring at me like that?!"

   "Haha..! I just turned to you and happened to see you smile at your stomach..heh.. _cutie_." his last word was said in a whisper, but I didn't care to know what he said. He probably just joked about me under his breath.

   He looked away from me and I continued to look at him. All of the details of his face and his pretty body. His delicate, glass eyes. His lips, oh his lips, how tempting they are! He saw me staring at him and just smiled.

   During this whole time, Daniel tried walking on his own. When he finally got it he exclaimed, "Look! Look! I can do it! I can walk now!" he looked as though he was on a tightrope.

   Guanlin clapped for him, "Nice one, bud..!"

   As his claps died down we heard something close to us. It sounded as if it was following us..we turned around and saw..

   "Help me, please, I'm..ah..I can't breathe..!"

   ..a merman!

 

**basorexia**

**/ba-so-rehk-si-uh/**

**the overwhelming desire to kiss**

 

 

 

 

note: i couldnt find a pronunciation for the wotc (word of the chapter) haha


	7. guanlin 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> redamancy
> 
> /reh-duh-man-sē/
> 
> the act of loving in return

   "How the hell did a merman get all the way here?!"

   "Daehwi!" Jihoon called. Again.

   "I'm at your service! What is it now..?"

   "Well.." Jihoon pointed at the merman.

   "Water..! I need..water..!"

   "I have the perfect solution!" Daehwi flew away and came back with another serum. "Drink this." he handed the serum to the merman. The merman drank it down quickly.

   "So what does the serum do..oh..god.." Jihoon gave a shocked look on his face as he saw that the merman now had legs and a few other things..

   "Um. We need more clothes." I added.

   "Right..I'll be back..!" Daehwi came back with more black clothes.

   "What's with all of the black uniforms and stuff?" Jihoon asked before I could.

   "The only people who've ever come here were probably from the black kingdom." I guessed.

   "Probably." Daehwi confirmed my guess.

   The merman put the clothes on by himself.

   Daehwi then asked, "Do you still need water?"

   "I think everyone does, Daehwi." I replied for him.

   Daehwi went away and brought each of us a glass of water to drink from.

   "Thank you." each of us said.

   "It's no problem! Daehwi out!"

   We helped the merman up and he said that he is the prince of the sea and he followed us here because he was curious of what us humans were here for. He said that his name was Prince Ong Seongwoo, but that we could just call him Ong. He knew how to walk fairly well and before we knew it, he was doing it on his own.

   We walked and walked until a giant monster approached us.

   "Guanlin, what should we do..?" Jihoon asked.

   "Umm.." I looked around and saw a giant log. I ran over to it, grabbed it, ran back, and said, "Don't hurt us! We come in peace!"

   "I won't hurt you! I'm only here to help. Although, I would like some help from you, too!" the monster begged us in a slow voice. "My name is Woojin."

   "Um..well what do you need help with..?"

   "My family and I saw you humans walking around here with a fairy and you all looked confused. I told them that I wished I could help you and they told me that humans are our enemies. Now they're trying to hunt you down and I came here to try and protect you!"

   "Well, when will they be here..?"

   "I think they're already here, Guanlin.." Jihoon said, staring behind the giant furry thing.

   "Crap..run..! I'll hold them off as long as I can..!"

   "Jihoon! Run away and call for Daehwi to help! Daniel, you hide with Seongwoo! I'll try to fight with this log! Go, quick!"

   They all obeyed just as I had told them and before I knew it, Daehwi was here with a bunch of potions.

   Woojin started holding his parents off as Daehwi threw potions at them. One smaller beast came at me with claws and I tried attacking it with the log I had, but it was no use. I fell to the ground and..

   "Ahh..!" I groaned.

   ..it scratched me right on the chest through my shirt.

   "Dae..hwi..help.." I tried yelling, but it was no use. I started bleeding infinitely and the beast just left me to fight Daehwi and Woojin. "Ji..hoon.." I fainted.

   A few moments later I woke up to the sound of Jihoon calling out my name.

   "Guanlin..Guanlin..! Are you alright..? Oh, please stay with me.." he cried out.

   I felt his tears drop onto my body, but I could not move nor speak a word.

   "You can't go like this..I need you..please..don't leave me.." he held me tight, making sure not to put pressure on my giant cut.

   "I love you."

   Hearing those words made me long for him even more. I had to tell him how I felt now that he told me, but all I could do was lay there and listen to him speak. He was right, though. I can't go like this.

   "This should wake him up." Daehwi said before shooving a tiny potion into my mouth. I drank it up, almost choking, and sat up. I was in so much pain.

   Jihoon let go of me, stared at me for a few seconds, and hugged me again.

   "You scared me, Guanlin.."

   "I scared myself too, Jihoon, believe me."

   We appeared to be in a small hut.

   "I built the hut while you were passed out." Daehwi added.

   "How long was I out for..?"

   "Two hours." Daniel replied.

   "How did you know..?" I asked him, he was a horse after all.

   "The clock Daehwi built. I studied it and Ong helped me."

   I looked down a bit and noticed that Daniel and Seongwoo were now holding hands. It was sweet, but I was a bit jealous of their relationship. They just met eachother and I can already tell that they are in love.

   Jihoon let go of me again and just gazed into my eyes, his eyes filled with tears.

   _This is it! He's gonna kiss me..! He has to!_

   "I'm glad you're safe." he half whispered. "Now, we should get to bed, alright?"

    _Damn it!_

"Okay.."

   "Daehwi only had time to make two beds before you woke up, so Daniel and Ong will share one and you and I will share one."

   "Yeah, right, of course, heh heh..!" I laughed nervously.

   Jihoon got off of the bed I was resting on and began unbuttoning his shirt right in front of me.

   "Um..Jihoon..?"

   Just then I realized that my shirt was also off and I was wearing a giant bandage over my torso. Shirtless Jihoon walked over, lifted up the covers, and tucked himself in.

   "Goodnight, Guanlin." he whispered in my ear.

   "Night." I replied.

   A few seconds passed, then minutes, then hours and I couldn't fall asleep. I turned and faced Jihoon in bed and he also turned towards me.

   "You can't sleep either?" he asked.

   "Yup."

   At this moment his face was very close to mine. I decided that if he wouldn't do it, then I would, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I could practically see his pink cheeks lighting up the darkness. I pulled him closer until our lips almost met. They were just barely touching eachother.

   "You heard me say 'I love you', didn't you..?"

   "Yes. I did, but I wanted to tell you that I..I love you, too."

   I pulled him closer. Our lips intertwinded with eachother. I felt Jihoon smiling on my lips. He grabbed my waist and wrapped his legs around mine, pulling my lower body closer to his. His chest warmed mine and it felt as though his warmth was healing my wound. We kept kissing passionatley until the sun stopped us from continuing and I felt very satisfied.

 

    **redamancy**

**/reh-duh-man-sē/**

**the act of loving in return**


	8. jihoon 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> demon
> 
> dēmin
> 
> an evil spirit or devil, especially one thought to possess a person or act as a tormentor

   It was finally morning as Guanlin and I finished our long kiss. It was very pleasant and I felt very well even though I didn't get any sleep. I was so in love with Guanlin now that nothing else mattered at this moment. I didn't care if I was to get my sight back or if I'd ever leave this realm. As long as I had my love, my soul purpose here with me, I'd be perfectly perfect.

   Guanlin took the tangled sheets off of us and pointed at the sun outside of the open door of the hut.

   "It's red." he said in awe.

   "It is." I grinned at him, only staring into his soft eyes.

   He looked back at me and smiled also. We then heard Daniel and Ong get up out of bed and go outside. They sat down on the wooden stairs of the front of the hut and stared at the red sun.

   "We should get up now, Guanlin. We have lots of things to do." I said in a soft voice.

   "Okay," he chuckled, "but whenever we get back to our realm, we must do this again."

   "What do you mean..?" I asked with a pleased expression on my lips.

   "You know." he smirked.

   "Alright, alright." I chuckled back at him.

   I stepped off of the bed and buttoned up my shirt. Guanlin sat up and looked like he was in good shape even though his wound still bled through his bandages. I walked over to him and helped him stand up. He tripped over my foot and landed in my arms. I smiled and just helped him stand again. I put his arm on my shoulder to help him stand straight while we walked together.

   "Where is that giant monster thing..um..Woojin?" he asked me.

   "He should be somewhere outside." I replied.

   We stepped outside and greeted Ong and Daniel while we searched around for Woojin. We finally found him sleeping behind the hut and woke him up gently.

   "Good morning. We must wake up now. We have to continue our journey." I said to him in the genltest way possible.

   Woojin stood up and asked Guanlin, "Since you're injured, would you like to sit up on my shoulder?"

   "Yes. Thank you." he replied in a happy tone.

   Woojin picked up Guanlin and sat him down on his furry shoulder. I gathered the other two and asked Woojin if he knew where the witches dwelled, but he just said no. We began walking once again and followed any random path we could find. We stopped walking and took a short rest when we saw wooden signs which pointed in different directions. They each read something different, but I couldn't tell what they said since they were in a different language (it looked different from the letters I knew as a child).

   "Can you read it, Woojin?"

   "Yes..the top sign says 'WEST IS SATANAS KOILADA', the middle one says 'EAST IS EROS POLI", and the bottom one says 'NORTH IS KENTAVROS PEDIAS'."

   "What does all that mean?"

   "West to Demon Valley, east to Cupid Town, and north to Centaur Plains."

   "Well, which way should we go then?"

   "The safest route would probably be..hmm..I don't know."

   "Definitely not Demon Valley." I added.

   "How bad could Cupid Town be?" Ong asked, "I've never been outside of the ocean before."

   "They shoot you with painful arrows that possess you until you kiss the person you are truly in love with. I wouldn't want that. I'm not in love with anyone, so it would last forever on me." Woojin elightened us.

   "Could we split up?" I asked.

   Everyone went silent.

   "Of course not! That would be too dangerous! We can't risk other people's lives!" Woojin replied. "Let's just go to Centaur Plains. I'm sure it can't be top horrid."

   We started moving forward once again and the path to the centaur plains was very short. We saw many half-man half-horse creatures. Most of them were friendly, but the rest did not speak to us whatsoever. There was one horse named Jaehwan which told us that if we want to go to the witches, we must pass through Demon Valley. He joined along with us and invited another one of his centaur friends, Sungwoon.

   "Alright. Here it is. The entrance to Demon Valley." Jaehwan began, "We must all be careful here. The demons can take any form such as a relative, a close friend, or even someone you love. Just follow me and I will lead you out of here. Do not speak to anyone. No on must talk while we are here otherwise a demon will find us and may take the form of someone here, got it?"

   Everyone nodded.

   "Okay, then let's go."

   Jaehwan and Sungwoon began trotting quietly in front of everyone when I heard a quiet voice whisper behind me. It was a familiar voice. The voice of someone I knew at the castle.

   "What are you doing in these woods?" he asked.

   I turned around and saw my servant, Bae Jinyoung. I did as Jaehwan said and I did not reply to Jinyoung. There was no way he could be this far out into the realm if he was really here unless he followed us all this way.

   "Hey!" he grabbed me by the shoulder and held me from walking forward. Luckily Woojin and Guanlin were behind me to pick up "Jinyoung" and throw him across the entire forest.

   I started walking forward, once again, and a voice began echoing throughout my head. It kept saying, "PETHENO."

 

    **demon**

**dēmin**

**an evil spirit or devil, especially one thought to possess a person or act as a tormentor**


	9. guanlin 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> orphic
> 
> /ôr-fik/
> 
> mysterious and entrancing; beyond ordinary understanding

   As soon as Woojin threw the demon across the forest, I heard Jihoon fall to the ground. I looked down and saw him covering his ears. He looked as though he was in pain.

   "Ahh..hah..stop..! Please..hh..stop..!" he whined.

   I asked Woojin to put me down so I could see what was happening.

   "He might be possessed, so be careful." Woojin warned me.

   Woojin placed me next to Jihoon and he got up off of the ground and walked towards me.

   "Are you okay, Jihoon?!"

   "Yeah..thanks for coming to save me."

   "No problem. Do you need anything..? I can get Daehwi and he can-"

   Jihoon wrapped his arms around my neck and started grinding on me.

   "Wh..what are you doing..?"

   "Just thanking you for looking out for me..!" 

   He was acting strange and I started to believe that he really might be possessed. I pushed him off of me and called for Daehwi. He was there in a few seconds and asked me what I needed.

   "Jihoon..he's..possessed.." I said between hard breaths.

   "What- what?! I'm sorry, I don't know what to do!"

   For the first time Daehwi had no idea how to fix this problem.

   "I'm sorry, I have to go. I hate to leave you in this dangerous moment, but my town is being attacked by a virus! I'm so sorry!" Daehwi immediately flew back to his home to help his people.

   "Awh..why did you do that?" he asked. "I just wanna touch you.."

   He creeped back onto my body.

   "Wait. What's my name?"

   Demon-possessed Jihoon paused for a moment. He fell over, rolled his eyes back, and a black spirit escaped him from his mouth. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

   "JIHOON!" I yelled for him.

   The demon came flying at me, but before it could do anything, a flying, white horse swooped down from the heavens and stomped on the demon until it was gone.

   "Wow.." I was mezmerized by the beautiful..

   "Pegasus!  A gift from the heavens! Oh, thank Zeus!" Woojin yelled. Everyone else was already through the woods, except for us.

   Before viewing the pegasus any longer, I ran to Jihoon just as he did for me when I was injured.

   "Are you alright..? Jihoon? Jihoon..? Ji.."

   He held my hand.

   "I'm fine." he grinned slowly while twitching a bit.

   "I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

   "By bringing me here, you already did." his smile got even bigger and it was very alluring.

   We got silent. I asked Woojin to place me on his shoulders while I held Jihoon in my arms like a princess. Woojin started running us three out of the forest. I stared down at Jihoon's beautiful face, his hand still holding mine.  As I looked down at his expressionless face, I thought about what the demon was trying to do. Maybe he was trying to seduce me and possess me as well. Whatever the case was, I was very relieved that it didn't work.

   Eventually we made it out of the forest without being harmed (anymore).

   We got tired, once again, and took a break. Woojin put me and Jihoon on the ground. I sat him up against a tree. The others who were ahead of us asked what had happened, so we explained everything. They all apoligized to Jihoon for not helping, but he forgave them easily.

   "I'm just wondering why," Daniel began, "the demons only targeted Jihoon?"

   "Demons only target the people who are emotionally weak, not physically weak. Jihoon must be the most emotionally weak of all of us."

   "Well why do they target those kinds of people..?" Jihoon asked after having a disappointing realization.

   "They can get in your head and it just makes it easier for them to get control of you." Jaehwan finished.

   We began walking again and Jihoon still didn't let go of my hand. Mine was already sweaty as hell, but I guess he didn't mind or he just couldn't tell.

   "Will we see the witches now that we've passed through Demon Valley..?" Jihoon asked in a hopeful voice.

   "Um..not exactly.." Sungwoon replied.

   "What?" his voice shattered once again.

   "We have to do many more things before we can pass through."

   "Like what?" I said with a defensive tone. I don't know why I said it in such a way, but I felt bad for Jihoon I guess.

   "Like we have to pass through a jungle of wild hybrids." Jaehwan answered. "Hybrids are very dangerous. Especially wild ones. After that, I'm not sure what we'll see."

   "You'll be okay, Jihoon. We'll get your true sight back. I'll do whatever it takes. If I must sacrifice myself, I will. I will do anything to help you rule." I whispered.

   He smiled. "I.." he let out a sigh. "..thank you."

   We moved on and made it to the area full of dangerous hybrids and monsters.

   "Everyone, stay cautious. This can be a super dangerous area." Sungwoon mentioned.

   We walked straight in and there it was.  _The pegasus._

 

**orphic**

**/ôr-fik/**

**mysterious and entrancing; beyond ordinary understanding**


	10. update

dear readers,

   hello ! to those of you who have been waiting and waiting and  _waiting_ for an update on  **blind kisses** , im really sorry for the long-ass wait..haha..

   ive been really limited on ideas of what's to come next for this story so im really sorry. i will begin updating it soon.

   some _extra_ exciting things happening in my world are that my  **pentagon - positive** album will be arriving soon and im so excited :')

   i also might start a voltron fanfiction??? im not sure yet though....(i cant wait for season 7 !!)

   anyways, thank you all for being patient. and if you havent, you should read my  **pentagon** fanfic  **ew.** :p (lol shameless promotion ㅇㅅㅇ)

-peterpanlin <3


End file.
